


In the Forest, By the Shrine

by mossnrocks



Series: Excerpts from Acaev [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Lady Julia has sent people looking for her son, Moss and MacLucas share a braincell but neither of them are Ever holding it, Saint Itos is a Saint as is obvious as his name states, They found him, and wuh oh, how fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossnrocks/pseuds/mossnrocks
Summary: MacLucas and Moss have reached their destination, Gabayan, the jewel of Southern Conant. They're going about their new lives, trying to settle down.MacLucas goes to Saint Itos's shrine, worried that he hasn't seen him in a while.Hunters find him.this is a scene that didn't make the cut for the actual novel, so I thought I'd post it here
Relationships: Moss Kor'an | Mwsogl Kor'an & MacLucas, Moss Kor'an | Mwsogl Kor'an/MacLucas (if you squint), Saint Itos & MacLucas
Series: Excerpts from Acaev [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027123





	In the Forest, By the Shrine

**Author's Note:**

> hngh i've been working on the actual novel but it's slow going especially with school so have this ✨removed scene✨

"I'm going to go to the shrine," MacLucas said to Moss, who was laying on the floor of their newly acquired apartment. They gave him a thumbs up. "I'll be back soon. You should probably get dinner in like, an hour." 

" _Iawn_ , Mac." They said, rolling over and flopping again. "Saint Jia is going ham on the heat today-- tell Saint Itos to make her cool down, would you?" 

MacLucas laughed as he exited the apartment, tugging his knit cap to be ever more secure. 

He wandered through the streets of the city, passing by the larger markets and keeping to the calmer roads, which he and Moss had been quick to find. Moss was right-- that day was hotter than usual, and he was sweating by the time he reached the borders of the Forest of Gabayan. 

The cool shade was a welcome reprieve, and MacLucas quickly found himself in the shrine to Saint Itos. It was made of what looked to be driftwood, with silver decorations. There were multiple icons of the man, who was staring softly out in each one. MacLucas was reminded of part of why everyone had loved him when he had walked Acaev. 

"Oh, so you're back now?" He turned to see Saint Itos sitting on the altar, where offerings could be left or burned safely. "I was wondering when you'd show up." 

The man in person was not as soft as in the drawings. Though his blonde hair curled and wisped gently against his neck, and though his cheeks were pleasantly rosy and his face endearing, there was a sharpness in how he held himself. In his eyes that swirled through the colors, which MacLucas could have gotten lost in. Had gotten lost in, previously. But he had been younger then, and lonely. 

"Hey, Itos," MacLucas said, laying a few coins out on the altar, near his bare feet. Saints, even his feet were perfect. "Are you complaining?" 

"Not really." 

Itos watched as MacLucas lit the candles on the altar, then knelt in front of it, as if praying to an unseen force. As though Itos weren't right there, sitting like a king on his throne. MacLucas ignored the feeling of being watched. It was only Itos. Itos, who had been there for as long as MacLucas could remember, who other people hailed, who he could only think of as a slightly annoying and protective older brother. Not that he could do much-- the Saints' power had weakened. 

"I'm getting stronger again." Itos said, lifting his hands. Water in the shape of ribbons filled the air, twisting in an alien dance. MacLucas did not look to the door to see who could witness this. He had grown used to his councils with the Saint being private, as no one seemed to notice Saint Itos standing right beside him. "Old Magic is waking, dude. You should be a bit more prepared."

"I'm plenty prepared for anything!" MacLucas bristled like an angry cat. He ignored the fact that he had moved across the country to be with Moss, all because they had seemed interesting. "I'm plenty competent, just you watch, Itos." 

"Sure." The Saint drawled, letting the water pool back. He pointed behind MacLucas. "Then you might want to ready yourself for a fight." 

"What?" MacLucas twisted his neck to look and saw a Hunter clothed in the dark green clothes and a white slip of a mask that denoted their membership. In their hands was a coil of rope, perfect for tying up a person. "Oh." 

"You are Lady Julia Ibott's son?" The Hunter said in a Western Conantese accent. " _Das ist gut_." 

MacLucas attempted to scream, but there was nobody around to help him. The only one that heard him yelling was the Hunter, obviously, as no one came to aid MacLucas. His mouth was gagged, and his hands were tied. As he wouldn't stop wiggling, he was knocked out for his troubles. 

"Oh, MacLucas." Saint Itos said as the man was dragged away. "Good luck." 


End file.
